New Beginings
by Rose the Slayer
Summary: Read & Review Please
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** I only own Rose, Donald, and any characters that you don't recognize in that are in the Twilight__Saga.

_**Chapter 1: School**_

"Rose, wake up its time for school!" Donald said, as he lightly shook my shoulder.

"Mmm. Oh right school. Today. Thanx for waking me up Don." I replayed.

"Here's your breakfast."

"Thanx, for the breakfast kiddo. Please get out my room so that I can get dressed?" I asked him.

"Sure. No problem."

"Thanx again for the breakfast." I yelled after him, as he was sure downstairs stuffing his face with bacon and eggs and who knows what else.

My brother was sweet, kind and caring even though he is 17. I don't know what to do without my big, bear of a brother. I got out of bed, ate breakfast, showered and then got dressed in my favorite skinny jeans, a short-sleeved t-shirt and my lucky pair of takkies to finish of the outfit.

"Rose, you're not getting dressed for the prom, only for school. Hurry up the bus is already here!" My mom yelled up the stairs.

"Coming mom. Wait, isn't dad taking us to school?" I asked

"He had to leave early honey, but Donald is going on the bus with you so you don't have to worry about any guys trying anything funny with you." She replied.

"Rose hurry up! The bus is..."

I cut Don short by pulling on his shirt's sleeve towards the door.

"Come on slow poke, **you** will be late not me if you keep on yelling at air." I said.

We raced to the buss stop and climbed aboard when the buss arrived at the stop. We boarded the school bus.

"Hey. You wanna sit next to me, I'm always open to a sweet date with a very pretty girl like you, you know." Said an ugly guy in the front seat of the bus.

"No thank you, I know the type of boy you are, and anyway I've already got a boyfriend. So keep your hands to yourself buddy."

The whole bus was listening to our conversation, from the moment I said the word no. I don't think anyone has denied Snotty, that is my personal nickname for him, a chance to go on a date with him. So when I was finished the whole bus erupted into applause.

"Rose. I think you are going to be very popular in this school, after this incident." Don inquired.

"I know, but really what do the girls see in him. He was snotty towards me and I was snotty back to him." I replied.

We were at the high school reception getting our timetables, when I saw 3 boys walking towards their classes.

"Don did you see those boys?"

"Yeah, they are very tall, I wonder how often they go to gym as I've always wanted abs like theirs."

We went to our separate classes my brother to a right turn and I took a left turn and then started upon the stairs when I noticed the 5 boys all obviously as early as I was walking in front of me. I felt my mouth gape open slightly as the realization swept through me, they all looked just like the 3 other boys that I saw earlier on and all of them were so tall.

I couldn't help but think to myself what they were feeding these boys here. One of them looked back at me and smiled before turning back to his conversation with the others. I let myself smile back realizing that the people here seemed to be very friendly and welcoming from what I had experienced in the past but then again maybe too friendly I thought to myself letting my mind wander back to the 3 other boys. I couldn't help myself from letting out a smile at that thought.

My silent thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bell erupting throughout the school and I was suddenly glad I had set off to class early as the corridors began to fill with students heading towards their classes. When I entered my first class for that day I noticed the 5 boys that had been walking in front of me sitting together in a group at the back of the classroom. They seemed to be discussing something seriously, their voices low. I took a seat at an empty desk along from them trying to listen in to their conversation but failing miserably. They quietened down when the teacher came in and began to call the morning's register,

I couldn't help myself from letting out a gasp when their surnames were called out.

I looked over at the group boys who I assumed to be the 3 other boy's friends and was shocked to find that they were all now glancing over at me curiously and I realized that my body had suddenly stiffened at the mention of their surnames.

The rest of the lesson continued in silence but I couldn't help but notice the looks I kept receiving from the 5 boys who sat further along from me and was relieved when the bell suddenly rang marking the end of class. I stood up from my seat quickly as one of the boys who's name I had recently learned to be Jacob Black walked towards me anxiously with the 4 other boys standing closely behind him all looking in my direction. He opened his mouth to speak to me but before he got the chance to make a sound I found myself running away for the first time that day.

I didn't quite know why or how for that matter but there seemed to be some part of my relatively messed up mind that would just not let me as much as I protested against it stop thinking about them, of all of them actually but with the other boys it was different. It was as if there was some sort of invisible pull drawing me closer and closer towards them and as much as I tried to stop, as much as I tried to get away from it, from them I just couldn't. They were all without a doubt unlike anybody I had ever set my eyes on before but that aspect instead of scaring me off only drew me further in to this strange hold they seemed to have upon me. I hadn't even spoken to the other boys just exchanged the odd glance or smile here and there, in fact I had even ran away from them was well different to what I began to feel than it did with the others we had only exchanged our names but there was just something about them all, something I wanted to know, like my life was destine to be there by their side, helping them in whatever they did to protect La Push and it's residents. Wait, protect, it is so weird that I would be thinking about that, but never mind I had to find Don and hope that he can at least tell me if he seems to enjoy the school.

I met him at the cafeteria along with a few of the boys in his class.

"Hey Donald! Mind if I come and sit with you guys?" I asked

"Yeah, sure. Rose this is Jarred, Sam and Seth." He said introducing me to his new friends.

I said hello to them and the moment I shook Seth's hand I felt an electric current passing through his hand to mine. I then looked into his eyes and then I saw something that I've always dreamed on seeing. Love. It also felt like he had imprinted upon me and I upon him. Wait imprinting where did that come from. Anyhow, when I finally let go of his hand we stared into each other's eyes until Jarred put his hand on Seth's shoulder and asked him what was going on.

"I think we imprinted on each other at the same time" I replied, not thinking about what I was saying.

"What do you know about imprinting Rose?" Sam asked

"What!? I wasn't thinking when I was saying that!" I nervously replied, but before Sam, Jarred or Seth could say another word the bell rang indicating that lunch was over and that it was time to go back to class.

"See you after school Donald!" I yelled as I ran out of the lunchroom and into the Math's classroom a few minutes later.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. When the bell rang signifying the end of school I packed my books into my bag and raced out of the classroom, into the hallway, out of the school building and before Don or anyone else that I know could stop me I was running full speed back home. When I got there dad asked how was my day but before I could answer, anger eloped me and I started to see a red haze covering my eyes.

My dad called Sam, why him of all people, and told him to come here as fast as he could.

Next thing I know I'm on the grass outside and white, black, russet-brown, silver, bronze and gray fur was shooting out from my flesh. I howled my anger, frustration and annoyance to the world.

"_Hey Sam, I think you need to talk to Don about his siste, as she seems to know the werewolf stuff, too much for my liking."_

"_Jarred you know better than that, and anyway…"_

"_Guys don't you sense that someone has phased?"_

"_Thank you who ever you are…waits Jake?"_

"_Rose? You are the one that phased aren't you?"_

"_Yeah, Rose you know everyone in the pack don't you?"_

"_Yeah Sam I mean come on you…" _

"_YOU IMPRINTED ON MY BROTHER."_

"_Leah? You're also a monster?"_

"_Not monsters Rose, but werewolves that…"_

"_That protect La Push from leeches, kill leeches, imprint on humans who are their soul mate bla. I get it. Sam's Alpha, Jared's second-in-command and Paul's third-in-command, the rest of us are just there for the greater good of numbers, except for me, I'm NOT running with you guys and I'm NOT going to hang out with Seth, even if he is my imprint!" "Sam how do I phase back?"_

"_You must think of happy thoughts, but first you must get some clothes."_

"_No need for that I think she kept her clothes on her body when she phased."_

"_Thanks Paul. Bye you guys see you at school tomorrow."_

I phased back relieved to find that my clothes managed the phasing stage. When I looked around I saw Sam, Jared, Paul, Jake, Leah, Bella, Seth, Bradley, Collin and then I saw Don running through the trees.

"Rose. Thank God you are all right. Dad freaked out when he saw a wolf with the whole packs coloured pelts on it."

"Breath Donald, I'm guessing that you're the bronze wolf, as I had a patch of bronze fur on my foot paw."

"Yeah. Come on home its nearly dinnertime and I know that you are starving." Collin said.

"No thank you. I had a few deer in the woods after my break down, but right now I want to go home, bath, get dressed in my PJ's and then go to bed with a nice cup of warm tea." I replied.

We were still talking when I saw a wolf sitting at our doorstep waiting for me to see that I got home all right.

"You can go now Seth." I said.

He nodded his head and ran of into the woods, patrolling for any parasites that drank human blood. When I walked through the door my dad was watching TV. He looked up when he heard the door creek open, nodded his head to Don, and mumbled something abpout feeding two werewolves will cause him to take drastic measures.

I went upstairs to my room, took a shower, jumped into bed and fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

2

**Note:** I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Mayor does.

_**Chapter 2: A Living Nightmare!**_

For the past hour I've been in bed thinking about the events that happened yesterday, and how I let them know that I'm not at all happy with the changes that happened to me. I know that the imprints need to see each other so that the pain won't be too hard to bear, but do I really want to do this or don't I? Some of the millions of questions that will only be answered in time. I managed to get out of bed and dressed before my dad came into my room, with that non-nonsense look about his face.

"Dad, do we really need to talk about this, I've already been lectured by Sam and the pack about not running with the pack for the first few months of begin a werewolves, so I don't really need to have another lecture about that." I sighed

"No, it's not about that, it's about the imprinting business between you and Seth." My dad replied.

"Oh, if you want to talk about imprinting thingy-ma-bobby, then you'll have to do it when I'm free tonight, as I've got to go on patrol, by myself, with no interruptions at all." I replied.

"Well if you want to find an excuse then go ahead, but remember that you have to see him al least once a week, if not twice," I gave him the you're-pushing-it look. "Or not. But you still have to run with the pack, see Seth and still keep up you're grades in school." He said.

"Okay, love you dad, see you at midnight!" I said rushing out of the house, into the woods and then… I grounded to a complete stop. Right in front of me stood a huge black wolf. Sam must have heard me talking to my dad, as he had a smug look upon his face. Great now the whole pack knows that I'll be patrolling until midnight with each and everyone of them. Now all of my private talks will be know by the whole pack if they keep on eavesdropping. I looked at Sam and saw that the rest of the pack was in the clearing, waiting for my to phase.

"Sam?" I asked. He was no help whatsoever as he was in his wolf form.

"Could you help me to phase, please?"

He nodded his head them disappeared into the woods. He came back a moment later, wearing only short cut jeans, with no shirt.

"You'll have to let the wolf inside you break free from the fence restraining it from doing just that." He could see that I was confessed. "In other words, think of some thing that makes you really angry."

"Okay, see you later guys!" as I disappeared behind one of the huge tree trunks and phased.

"Hey, what happened to you're clothes Rose, they aren't torn are they, 'cause then we'll have to get some from you're house." I cut Seth halfway in the sentence.

"You don't have to worry about my clothes, when I phase the fur just. I can't explain it, it it's like " I was cut short by Sam.

"Rose, you can replay how you phased in you're mind so that Seth will understand how you do it, and then he won't bug all of us trying to figure it out."

I did what Sam said, replaying every thing in my mind, excluding the thought that made me mad enough to phase. When I was done I could tell everyone was amazed that I could phase without tearing my clothes.

"Guy's we better get on patrolling before." I roared with frustration and ran into the woods running faster that Jacob, running to where Victoria crossed over from the Cullen's side of the treaty line. I found her sent and raced after her. I could feel the pack's questions in my mind but I chose to ignore them, as I was to set on destroying her, to keep La Push, Seth, my friends and family. The moment they heard that, they stopped following me. I could hear Sam telling Seth to leave me alone as I'm not like the other werewolves, so I'm able to look after myself. Seth stopped struggling but very reluctantly stood still behind Sam and the others who were forming a werewolf wall, stopping him to run after me.

"Good luck Rose, and please be careful." He wined.

I stopped running for a second to howl my sorrow, love, and joyfulness back to Seth, telling him not too worry over me, and that I'll always come back to him no matter what, by that time I was crying as I was howling, knowing that we won't see each other again. The whole pack was quiet, listening to my howl and it's signification meaning, even Paul was quiet, and that was a first, as he usually would crack a joke about the imprints love for one another.

"May the spirits of our ancestors guide you in your journey." Sam sent me on my way to track and kill Victoria, so that La Push won't have to worry about vampires killing their loved ones. I heard Seth howl his sorrow, love and worries back to me, telling me that he loves me, and that he always will love me.

While I was running I thought of Maria Kerry's song "I Want To Know What Love Is." It made me determent to fight Victoria and survive, knowing that Seth will be waiting on my return. I stopped and sniffed the air, looking for her sent, when I couldn't find it I drank some water by the stream and saw that there was some deer nearby. I stalked and killed a very skinny doe, knowing that it was breeding season and that most of the doe's were pregnant. She was very fulfilling after my run, when I was done I found a comfortable spot to lie down and rest awhile, before I carried on tracking the leech.


End file.
